The Story of One Pill
by bobreke
Summary: Эта таблетка не простая, а волшебная. Тот, кто ее примет ответит на любые твои вопросы


Название: История одной таблетки

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Суйгетсу как-то сам того нехотя услужил одному старику и получил в подарок таблетку в форме ромбика. Получив ее, парень только весело рассмеялся:

- Я уже перерос тот возраст, когда принимают дурь в подарок, - сказал он и вернул таблетку.

- Парнишка, ты меня не понял. Я по-твоему, похож на наркодиллера? Эта таблетка не простая, а волшебная. Тот, кто ее примет ответит на любые твои вопросы, - ответил старик.

- Да ну! Это типа сыворотка правды что ли?

- Ага, только действует она один час. Если профукал время, то пеняй на себя, - предупредил старый маг.

- А у тебя нет еще парочку таких? – спросил парень, но старик уже исчез.

Долго Суйгетсу смотрел на маленькую таблетку, не зная верить ему или нет всему услышанному. "Если люди умеют управлять чужими мыслями, джинчурики и энергией природы, то почему бы и не быть вот такой вот таблетке?" –с этими мыслями он весело зашагал в лагерь. А в лагере он наткнулся на Карин.

-А где все? – спросил он, не найдя Саске и Джуго.

- Ушли по какому-то делу.

- По какому?

- Не знаю. Меня не посвящали, - буркнула та.

- Что опять не в духе? – спросил мечник девушку.

- Отстань, не твое дело! – прорычала она.

- Да ладно тебе, Саске опять что-то выкинул?

- Зачем спрашивать, если ты и так все знаешь! – бросила она недовольно.

- Слушай, только вот на мне не срывайся, ладно? – ответил он ей в тон.

Девушка почувствовала, что зря обидела напарника, но извиняться не собиралась. "Слишком уж жирно ему будет" – подумала девушка. А вместо извинений решила поболтать с ним по душам, все равно рядом кроме него никого не было.

- Он опять холодно оттолкнул, - начала она, - Ну что во мне не так, я не понимаю.

- Ну, хочешь, я составлю полный список твоих недостатков? – спросил парень насмешливо.

- Да пошел ты! – моментально среагировала красноволосая.

- Да ладно, не кипишуй. Будь я на его месте, я бы не отказался от предлагаемого пирога, – сказал он весело. Девушка удивленно подняла бровь, не понимая намек это или просто очередная издевка. А мечник даже не взглянул на нее. Но чтобы не возникло неловкой паузы, Карин решила вернуться к своей проблеме:

- А мне что прикажешь делать? Мне бы узнать, что твориться у него на сердце. Если бы я могла хоть на миг прочесть его мысли… - начала она мечтать вслух.

Тут Суйгетсу осенило:

- Слушай, один старик дал мне сегодня таблетку и она … - начал было он, но девушка перебила его:

- Ты что наркоман?

- По-твоему, я настолько глуп? – возмутился Хозуки.

- Ну, кто тебя знает? – ответила она насмешливо, поняв, что поторопилась с выводами.

- Ну да, я же забыл, что ты меришь всех по себе, - парировал напарник.

- Ну все, что там на счет этой таблетки? – поспешно перевела разговор девушка.

- Она заставляет людей говорить правду.

- Пожалуйста, не будь таким лаконичным, - по театральному взмолилась она. Мечник улыбнулся и продолжал:

- Ну, вроде сыворотки правды. Ты даешь человеку выпить таблетку, задаешь ему какие хочешь вопросы и получаешь на них правдивые ответы. Но у задающего только час с момента принятия таблетки. Через час все будет так как прежде.

- Круто! – девушка была в восторге. – И конечно ты мне все это рассказал, чтобы подразнить меня, да?

- Ну, вообще-то, я планировал отдать ее тебе чтобы ты наконец нашла ответы на свои вопросы, но если ты не хочешь, то я не буду настаивать, - ответил Суйгетсу.

- Нет, нет, нет. Хочу, очень хочу, - бросила девушка поспешно.

- Да что ты, ну теперь я ее просто так не отдам, - ехидно улыбнулся парень.

- А чего ты хочешь?

- Тебя, - ответил мечник, решив подшутить над ней.

- Отвали! – крикнула она в гневе.

- Да ладно, это же небольшая плата за возможность узнать, что в голове у Учихи, - продолжал парень. Карин обычно непросто довести до слез, но на этот раз сказанное мечником задело ее за живое, в глазах блеснули слезы, но она изо всех сил старалась не заплакать перед своим обидчиком.

- Какая же ты свинья, - тихо проговорила девушка, и развернувшись пошла к себе в палатку. Суйгетсу долго смотрел ей вслед понимая что перегнул палку.

Тем временем красноволосаялежала у себя в палатке. Не плакала, не сердилась, не обижалась, ей просто было грустно. Грустно оттого что она не вызывает в людях вроде этого Хозуки ничего кроме насмешек. Думая об этом она не заметила, как кто-то вошел в палатку. Она очнулась, когда мечник заговорил:

- Слушай… Ничего не говори и просто возьми эту таблетку, хорошо? – сказал парень и поспешно вышел из палатки. Девушка даже не поняла, что сейчас произошло. Недоумевая, она долго смотрела на таблетку, завернутую в бумагу.

По прибытию с миссии Саске и Джуго прошла целая неделя, и с тех самых пор они ни разу не слышали, как ругаются Карин и Суйгетсу. Сначала они были удивлены, затем удивление сменилось радостью, но теперь это напряжение стало угнетать. Саске решил завести об этом разговор во время ужина.

- Что с вами? – спросил он, когда они закончили есть.

- В смысле? – задал встречный вопрос мечник.

- В прямом, - ответил Учиха коротко.

- Не понимаю о чем ты, - отмахнулся парень и ушел.

- А ты что скажешь? – повернулся он к Карин.

- Впервые в жизни я согласна с этой килькой, не понимаю о чем ты, - повторила она слова напарника. Саске пристально посмотрел на девушку, и сказал:

- Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, вы это скоро решите.

Красноволосая на это ничего не ответила и пошла к себе. Оставшись с Джуго наедине, Саске предложил следующее:

- Может отправить их на совместное задание?

- Ты что, хочешь чтобы они поубивали друг друга? – удивился парень.

- Да ты прав, надо что-нибудь менее долгосрочное. Отправим их за боеприпасами в ближайший город, - улыбнулся капитан. Джуго абсолютно не понимал, как совместный поход за оружием может помочь им наладить отношения, учитывая то, что у них на руках будет достаточное количество чтобы истребить целый отряд, однако парень был настолько счастлив видеть своего капитана улыбающимся что ему было все равно если даже эти двое поубивают друг друга.

Карин и Суйгетсу молча выслушали приказ Учихи пойти в город за оружием и так же молча двинулись в путь. В пути они разговаривали только по необходимости. Дойдя до места, они все также молча приобрели все необходимое и также молча вернулись в лагерь.

Темноглазый капитан был в шоке. Такого спокойствия он не ожидал. Срочно надо было поговорить с ними, но как заставить их рассказать что случилось. Пока он ломал над этим голову к нему подбежал Джуго со словами:

- Я кажется, знаю что произошло между этими двумя.

- Говори, - потребовал он спокойно, но было видно, что ему натерпится все узнать.

- Смотри, я нашел это когда зашел к Карин, - сказал он и подал записку и таблетку в форме ромбика в пакетике. Саске быстро прочел записку. В ней было сказано следующее:

"_Карин, прости за то, что обидел. Не буду лгать и говорить, что я не хотел. Даю тебе эту таблетку, чтобы ты, наконец, поняла, что на сердце у Саске. _"

- Как эта таблетка может помочь в этом? – удивился Джуго.

- Ромб искренности… - прошептал Учиха.

- Что еще за ромб искренности? – не понял напарник.

- Джуго, у меня есть план. Пошли, - сказал капитан.

За ужином на следующий день Саске предложил сыграть в игру. Он назвал ее "Правда или правда", название себя оправдывало, так как участники игры могли задавать вопросы в любой последовательности, любому из участников и у ответчиков не было иного выбора как говорить правду и ничего кроме правды. Как только правила были объяснены, они начали. Первым был Саске:

- Карин, что с тобой в последнее время? – девушка хотела солгать что ничего особенного, но сама того не понимая рассказала что у нее на душе.

- Мне грустно, грустно оттого что в Суйгетсу я вызываю лишь насмешки, - в панике она закрыла рот руками. А Саске продолжал:

- Это так Суйгетсу?

- Нет, не так, - чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего мечник решил быстро задать вопрос: - Саске, почему мы тебе рассказываем все против своей воли?

- Потому что, я дал всем по Ромбику искренности. И теперь мы все говорим только правду, по крайней мере, в течение ближайшего часа, - ответил темноволосый парень.

Карин и Суйгетсу расширили глаза от удивления.

- Там ведь была всего одна таблетка, - сказал мечник.

- У тебя одна, у меня остальные три, - ответил Учиха улыбаясь.

- Значит, сейчас все говорят правду? – спросила Карин. Саске только кивнул. – В таком случае у меня вопрос к тебе, - и она повернулась к Суйгетсу, - Когда ты сказал, что не отказался бы от предлагаемого пирога, это была насмешка?

- Нет, - коротко ответил мечник глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Я именно это имел в виду.

- Саске, ты въезжаешь в их разговор? – спросил Джуго шепотом. Младший Учиха лишь покачал головой.

- И как долго ты хочешь этот пирог?

- Достаточно долго.

- Тогда почему ты меня так обидел? – продолжала девушка.

- Ревность. Я был зол из-за Саске, - был ответ.

- Почему ты дал мне таблетку? – последовал еще один вопрос.

- Хотел, чтобы ты нашла ответы на свои вопросы.

- Ты мог найти ответы на свои вопросы.

- Я думал, мне они уже известны.

- А сейчас так не думаешь?

- А сейчас у меня появились вопросы, - ответил Суйгетсу. Саске и Джуго переводили глаза с мечника на красноволосую и обратно.

- Тебе не кажется, что мы здесь вообще не вписываемся? – спросил Джуго все также шепотом.

- Да, ты прав. Пошли, - ответил темноглазый капитан, и они незаметно ушли. Но их напарники были слишком поглощены разговором, чтобы заметить их уход.

- Почему ты не использовала таблетку на Саске? – задал вопрос Суйгетсу.

- Моя голова была забита другим.

- Чем?

- Тобой, - был ответ. Хозуки невольно улыбнулся.

- Получается, я тебе начинаю нравиться? – спросил он все с той же улыбкой.

- Думаю, до этого далеко.

- Но ты думаешь обо мне…

- Причем постоянно, - ответила она с улыбкой. Больше не было никаких вопросов, они просто сидели у костра и долго смотрели друг на друга. Суйгетсу переполняло такое чувство счастья как будто она сказала что любит его, но он знал что в конце концов она его полюбит и забудет этого Саске. По крайней мере они неплохо начали.

Тем временем Джуго и Саске были заняты своей беседой:

- Саске, откуда ты нашел остальные три таблетки?

- Я их не находил. У меня их и не было. Я соврал. Я разделил одну таблетку на двоих и подмешал этим двоим, - ответил капитан.

- Но половинка разве действует? – удивился парень.

- Только если это люди предназначенные друг для друга.

- Ух ты, а откуда ты все это знаешь?

- Эти таблетки были придуманы моим кланом, - ответил Саске.

- Значит, только шиноби вашего клана могут их готовить? – спросил Джуго. Саске только кивнул в знак согласия. - Тогда как они оказались там, где оказались? – снова спросил парень.

- Я бы и сам хотел это знать… - задумчиво ответил капитан.


End file.
